


Поиск Дивергентов

by Ksencha



Category: Divergent (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha
Summary: Лидер фракции Бесстрашие дал указание, найти Дивергентов укрывающихся в оставшихся фракциях. Девушка по имени Фелисити выполняет приказ, но каким образом?





	Поиск Дивергентов

Сегодня Фелисити, как всегда ничего не хотела делать. Сидела возле бара в Яме и пила виски. Расслаблялась, как она всем отвечала, если её кто-то спрашивал. Есть несколько способов расслабиться: 

1\. Выпить;   
2\. Покурить;   
3\. Секс. 

Из всего этого Фел выбирает выпить. Секс с незнакомым ей человеком не нравится и она этого не любит. А вот если курить, то с её бронхами этого не стоит делать. Они и так у неё слабые, а тут ещё и табак. Если побаловаться кальяном, то можно и то лучше не злоупотреблять, ведь это же такая же пагубная привычка, что и сигареты. 

Физзи делает глоток виски и выходит с Ямы её нагоняет девушка и сообщает, что Фор собирает всех возле железнодорожных путей. Блондинка благодарит её и направляется к себе, чтобы переодеться. Для чего именно бы не звал всех Четыре – это сулит ничего хорошего. 

Быстро переодевшись во всё чёрное, штаны, футболка, куртка и кроссовки. Волосы она собрала в тугой и высокий конский хвост. 

«Я вовремя!» - промелькнула мысль у девушки, когда народ начал собираться. Четыре встал, так, что его было видно со всех углов обзора. 

\- Поступил приказ, распределить патруль по фракциям, с целью обнаружения тех самых Дивергентов. Они считают, что некоторые могут сдаться добровольно! Приказали брать живыми, без применения огнестрельного оружия, - проговаривает Фор, - В хранилище оружия есть пистолеты с сывороткой сна. Я так понял те, кто останется в сознании и есть наша цель. Каждый, кто не из не прирождённых, будет патрулировать другие фракции, кроме своей родной. Вам запрещается патрулировать свои родные фракции. А теперь разбираем оружие и в поезда. 

«Что? - Фел нахмурила свои брови, - Но, как? Почему?» 

Фелисити с одной стороны расстроена, тем, что она не окажется в своей родной фракции и не сможет помочь своим друзьям, которые остались там. Кто-то из них явно дивергент, но девушка уверена, что они не опасны. 

Физзи берёт оружие в свои руки, говорит из какой она фракции при рождении и какую фракцию она хотела бы посетить. Филька не стала долго думать и решила, что посетит фракцию дружелюбов, так как её отец родился и вырос там. А её мама родилась и выросла во фракции Эрудитов. Мама их не любила, как и её отец, то есть дедушка Фелисити. 

Прошло какое-то время и она вместе с другими бесстрашными прибыла в фракцию Дружелюбных. Все они разделились по одному и обстреливают каждого человека и проверяют, наступаю им на руки или ноги. 

Фелисити внимательно наблюдает за каждым из всех, не предпринимая ещё ни одного действия, кто остался в сознании отводят их в сторону поездов, а те кто спит ещё проходят мимо. 

— Пора, - шепчет самой себе блондинка и заглядывает, в котором присутствует вся семья. Девушка смотрит каждому в глаза, прикрывает за собой дверь и прикладывает свой палец к рту, приказывая к тишине. 

Фел понимает, что если кто-то из родителей дивергент, то лишит детей родителей. Она не хочет лишать детей этой возможности и повторения её судьбы. 

— Здесь есть подвал? – шёпотом спрашивает Фел у жильцов дома. Они ей не отвечают, кивают и показывают в сторону подвала.   
— Вставайте и спускайтесь туда, - быстро командует девушка и оглядывается назад, чтобы никто из бесстрашных не пришёл сюда и не заметил, что девушка нарушает правила. Хоть блондинка сейчас нарушает правило, но она не может забыть ту боль, когда потеряла своих родных. Ей страшно за будущее их детей. 

Удостоверившись в том, что никто не идёт в сторону этого дома, она спускается в подвал к жильцам дома.   
— Что Вам нужно? – спрашивает женщина, держащая на руках маленький детей. Это близняшки, как ей кажется. Семья многодетная у них: два младенца, девочка лет пяти-семи и двое парней, которым лет четырнадцать. 

— Не мне, я хочу вас спасти, - быстро шепчу им, - Мы ищем дивергентов, - когда она произнесла слово дивергент, то она поняла, что не ошиблась. Мужчина посмотрел на меня, на детей, а потом на свою жену.   
— Вы убьёте? – спрашивает он её. 

— Мы должны усыпить и кто останется не во сне, те есть и дивергенты. Простите меня, но я лучше усыплю вас, но попрошу, сидите тихо до завтра. А утром выходите, - умоляет их блондинка.   
— Как зовут нашу спасительницу? – шепчет мужчина. 

— Фелисити, - и стреляет в детей. Ей тяжело глядеть в глаза детям и их родителям. Никто из них не вскрикивает. Мужчина рядом стоящий с блондинкой падает, сжав зубы, но остаётся в сознании. Фел понимает, что сейчас она спасла не только семью, но и дивергента. Блондинка покидает этот дом и направляется в другой. 

В других домах, блондинка не обнаруживает дивергентов. И с этой мыслью она вздыхает с облегчением в надежде, что не появится больше дивергентов. Но она ошибалась, так как в очередном доме на неё нападает парень лет двадцати пяти, выбивая её оружие из рук. Фел защищается, блокирует удары, но не может подобраться ближе к своему пистолету. Но когда ей это удается, стреляет, но мужчина остаётся в сознании, она ударяет его по челюсти и зовёт на помощь других бесстрашных, чтобы увели этого парня.


End file.
